


Closer

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [140]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Nightmares, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: After the expedition, Mikasa is haunted.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request on my sneezehq tumblr for Eren comforting Mikasa after a nightmare. In hindsight I realize that this is very similar to my other fic warmth, but whatever. This is set in the aftermath of the 104th's first expedition beyond the walls. You can view Eren and Mikasa's relationship as platonic or romantic, whichever makes you happiest. Enjoy!

Mikasa watches, frozen in horror, as the female titan bites down on Eren’s limp and unresisting form. There’s a loud crunch, and blood splatters everywhere, painting the already monstrous face crimson as Mikasa screams, lunging forward to try to at least avenge Eren’s death. But grief makes her clumsy, and the titan easily catches her in an enormous hand, squeezing so tightly that Mikasa can’t breathe, can’t think past the pain …

Something touches her shoulder, and Mikasa’s entire body jerks. Her eyes snap open, and she gulps in a deep breath. It was just a dream. Eren is alive. Levi saved him, and he’s currently asleep in the castle’s basement.

“Mikasa?” Sasha asks. Mikasa belatedly realizes that Sasha is the one who shook her awake. “Are you okay? You were yelling in your sleep.”

“I’m fine,” she reassures the other girl, clearing her throat. 

“Nightmare?” Sasha asks.

Mikasa nods but doesn’t elaborate. “I’m alright. You should go back to sleep.” Sasha reluctantly agrees, heading back to her own bunk. Mikasa waits until she hears the other girl’s breathing even out before slipping out from under the covers and darting to the door.

Intellectually, she knows that Eren is fine. But she still wants to see him. Just to reassure herself.

She quickly makes her way through the castle to where Eren is; she’s long since memorized the route. The guard positions, too, are no secret to her, and she easily slips past them without them noticing a thing.

It takes her no time at all for her to reach the door to Eren’s room and crack it open enough for her to slip through. She pauses at the foot of his bed, drinking in the sight of his sleeping form. He’s alive.

He looks so innocent and peaceful in his sleep, no rage or thirst for revenge visible on his face. His green eyes are shut and his breathing is soft and slow. One hand is above the covers, clenched in a loose fist. Asleep, Eren actually looks his age for once. 

Drifting closer, Mikasa reaches out a hand to touch his face, tracing the lines and contours of his skin. The touch grounds her further, reminding her that her dream was just a dream.

She pulls her hand back as his face creases suddenly. His eyebrows bunch together and his forehead furrows, and he lets out a tiny whimper.

Mikasa recognizes the early signs of a nightmare and gently nudges Eren’s shoulder (it’s always been a sure way to wake him up). His eyes snap open and he lets out a strangled yell, before blinking and becoming a bit more aware of his surroundings. “Mikasa?” he croaks out. “What are you doing here?”

“After today, I needed to see you,” she begins hesitantly. “I didn’t want to-” I didn’t want to be alone. She cuts herself off before she can say it.

Eren, however, reads her like he always has. “I’m alive,” he reminds her. “You’re alive.” He pulls back the covers next to him. 

You don’t have to be alone. It’s unspoken, but Mikasa hears it loud and clear. She crawls into the bed next to him, relishing in his warmth. Eren slings an arm around her, pulls her close-he’s always been a cuddler.

With Eren next to her, breathing only a few inches from her ear, Mikasa finally feels herself relaxing. Quickly, she’s lulled to sleep by the rhythm of his heartbeat.

They’ll probably get in trouble for this in the morning, but that threat is nothing compared to the safety and comfort of this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
